<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Triad by Worthfull1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849472">Triad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worthfull1/pseuds/Worthfull1'>Worthfull1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, SMUTTY SMUT, Triad - Freeform, don't say I didn't warn you about the smut, established smut, established triad, lots of smut, triad smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:55:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worthfull1/pseuds/Worthfull1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and his two Mates. That's 'Mates' with a capital 'M'.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remus Lupin/Hermione Granger/Sirius Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Triad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had originally intended this to be a sort of epilogue chapter to another story of mine, Twice Claimed, but I think it works better two other ways - either as a follow-up to my Moony’s Maidens one-shot, or as its own stand-alone story. I’ll let you decide which one you want it to be.</p>
<p>Thanks, Worthfull1</p>
<p>P.S. I own nothing, anything recognizable belongs to Ms. Rowling.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Triad</b> </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>June 20, 2000</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Summer Solstice</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A groan sounded from the bed and Hermione’s head snapped up. Quickly marking her page, she set aside her book and flew to the bed, sitting down gingerly and resting a hand on the heaving chest of the man who was, finally, starting to wake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The last rays of sunlight filled the room with a slightly orange glow, and illuminated the figure on the bed. Hermione had been keeping watch over him since she and Remus had gotten home the morning after the full moon, when they’d used werewolf magic to bring him back to them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had been hoping that the Solstice would bring him ‘round, and it seemed she was right. As she watched, his eyes began to flutter. Silver-grey darted around the room before landing on honey-brown. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Her-mione,” he croaked. “Where’s Harry? My cousin, she… fucking crazy… she’ll kill him…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Easy, easy,” Hermione soothed, gently but firmly pressing on his chest to keep him in bed as he tried to rise. “Harry’s fine, it’s all over. Sirius, please listen to me. Harry is fine. He’s great, in fact.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sirius frowned, confused. “What? How long was I out?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Four years.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He froze. “Bullshit,” he said finally. “That’s - ” he began, but stopped when he focused on her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She certainly didn’t look like he remembered. The hair was still ridiculous, but she wore it differently, as though trying to work with it rather than fighting it all the time. She’d filled out, too - there were curves where there hadn’t been before. And he could definitely tell she wasn’t wearing a bra.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes snapped back to hers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The Department of Mysteries was four years ago, Sirius,” she repeated. “Bellatrix threw you into the Death Veil, but she hadn’t killed you, so you were in what’s called Limbo. Not dead, but not able to be rescued, either.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How… how’d I get here, then?” he stammered, and then his eyes widened. “Oh, Merlin, you’re not here, too, are you?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione shook her head. “No, Sirius. We found a way to reach you. Remus and I brought you back a few days ago.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sirius opened his mouth to ask another question, but just then the door opened, and Remus walked in carrying a tea service. “Here, love, I’ve made a brew - Sirius!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“‘Lo, mate,” Sirius greeted as the werewolf hastened to lay down the tray and sit on his other side on the bed. “The fuck is going on?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Remus chuckled, looking extremely relieved. “It’s… quite the story, Pads. But the short answer is that we're all Mates, Hermione helped bring you back, and the war is over.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sirius looked back and forth between Remus and Hermione as though he wasn’t entirely sure of their sanity. “Of course we’re mates, Remus,” he said. “Have been since we were eleven. Thought we’d straightened that out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Remus’ grin widened and he shook his head. “<em>Mates </em> , Sirius. With a capital <em> ‘M’ </em>.” He leaned down and pressed his lips against the other man’s, feeling the hesitation. He didn’t back off, though, until Sirius relented and kissed him back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Turning to Hermione, Remus kissed her as well, deeply and lovingly, feeling Sirius’ eyes on them. When he pulled back, he gave Hermione a look and watched as she planted one on a wide-eyed Sirius as well, swallowing the animagus’ surprised grunt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Sirius,” she said against his lips. “We’ll explain everything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sure we have enough whisky for that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>September 19, 2003</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sirius, are you about ready?” Hermione called as she fumbled with the clasp of her new bracelet. She jumped when hands landed on her hips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was born ready, my love,” Sirius murmured in her ear. “The question is, ready for what?” he said, pulling her back against him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled, and dropped her head back onto his shoulder. “You start that and we’ll be late.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If we’re late, we’ll blame Moony,” Sirius said, running his lips up and down his side of her neck - the opposite side of the one that bore Remus’ mark. “He’s not even here yet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, he is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione smiled as she looked up, the mirror in front of her showing the other man in her life leaning against the doorway to their bedroom, the look on his face telling her exactly what he thought of Sirius’ attempt to make him a scapegoat. Remus gave her a wink and walked up to her, his fingers going to her wrist to do up the clasp she was fighting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Was it your intention to make this clasp exactly the same shape as the one on her bike helmet? The one you know she loathes?” Remus asked conversationally, and Hermione spun around to glare at Sirius.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sirius!” she exclaimed, irritated that she hadn’t noticed that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The handsome wizard grinned unapologetically at her. “If you could do the clasp yourself, you wouldn’t need me to do it for you,” he reasoned. “And I <em> like </em> doing it for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s no reason to sabotage me!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It isn’t sabotage!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s sabotage,” Remus said, and Sirius pouted at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, well… if she’d let me do more things for her, I wouldn’t have to stoop to sabotage,” Sirius said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione huffed. “More like ‘rise’ to sabotage,” she snarked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sirius scowled at her, but his face softened as he took in the flush of argument on her cheeks. Her hands were on her hips, the tips of her fingers landing just at the edge of her stomach, the stomach that was slightly rounded now due to being four months pregnant. He suspected Remus knew which one of them was responsible, but it didn’t matter. Sirius didn’t care in the slightest. They were his, and he was theirs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll get the clasp changed if you really don’t like it,” he told her, taking her hand and running his thumb along her wrist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No!” she said, jerking her hand back protectively as though he’d been trying to take the jewelry from her. “I like it.” She looked at him through her lashes. “I just don’t like you acting like I’m suddenly an invalid, that’s all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sirius ran his knuckles down her cheek. “You are the mother of our child,” he said, his voice low and mesmerizing. “You are one of the strongest witches I’ve ever known, and you are the love of my life. You can’t fault me for wanting to take care of you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Remus sighed and rolled his eyes as Hermione’s lip began to wobble. Pulling out the handkerchief he <em> always </em> carried around her these days, he shoved it under her nose with a pointed eyebrow. “We really should get going, love. We have reservations.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She nodded and blew her nose. “Yes, Remus,” she said, grabbing her robe and walking out the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Honestly, Pads,” he said, exasperated. “Why do you always have to make her cry?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not trying!” Sirius insisted, throwing his hands up. “All she has to do these days is look at me and the waterworks start! It’s hormones, that’s all. You remember what Lily was like.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If I had known how much of a pain in the arse you’d be, I’d have left you in Limbo!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No you wouldn’t have,” Sirius immediately countered, his voice lowering. He stepped closer to the werewolf and looked up at him seductively, tilting his head to the side to display the mark Remus had left on him during the previous summer’s ritual. “You couldn’t live without me anymore, Moony. You and Hermione were only two thirds of a whole and you knew it. Your <em> soul </em> knew it. <em> Moony </em> knew it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Remus didn’t answer, he simply growled low in his chest and allowed his eyes to flash amber. Sirius smirked annoyingly and ran a hand down the taller man’s chest, feeling the vibrations. Now that they were bound together, they were able to feed off each other’s emotions, and when one was aroused, it wasn’t long before the others responded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bite Remus had given both Sirius and Hermione during that night had not turned them into werewolves. As Remus explained, werewolf bites were rooted in intent, and since his intent was to bind rather than turn, that was what happened. This, predictably, had sent Hermione into full research mode and, with Remus’ help, they had made the single most important breakthrough in werewolf research since the Wolfsbane Potion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not only did the potion allow the human mind to remain dominant during the transformation, but it also allowed the human emotion and reasoning capabilities to remain dominant. Whereas, before the potion, a werewolf was only concerned with killing or turning due to the loss of their human consciousness, now they were able to retain <em> complete </em>control.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Remus told Hermione afterwards that he had known exactly what he was doing at every point that night. There was no fog, no gaps in his memory, he was simply in Moony’s body while it happened. This meant that there was no reason a werewolf should be discriminated against, as long as they were on the potion. Which meant that, with Kingsley’s help, they were slowly but surely chipping away at all the now-useless laws against employing, housing, and treating werewolves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thought we had reservations?” Hermione asked from the doorway, an eyebrow cocked at the scene in front of her. “Either we have the nice, expensive dinner that I’ve already gotten dressed up for and <em> then </em> continue this, or we get naked now and send Sirius out for a curry later.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why do I have to go out for the curry?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because you’re the dog,” Remus snapped. “Dogs go fetch.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you’re the one that started this little feel-up session we’re having here that’s currently making us late,” Hermione added.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you like to flirt with the girl at the counter.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I’ve been the one to go get food the last several times.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And - ”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, alright!” Sirius exclaimed, pouting. “Let’s go have dinner.” He started for the door, but paused. “But <em> this </em> - “ he motioned to all three of them “ - continues as soon as we get home. I’m horny now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> Uuhhh, </em>” Hermione moaned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as the check had been paid, with Sirius’ customary extravagant tip, the animagus had steered them all to the floo, sending Hermione first. He followed her, and immediately upon stepping out of the fireplace and into their sitting room, he’d grabbed her and bent her over the back of the sofa, leaving Remus to close the floo behind them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Need you,” Sirius growled, his lips at her ear. Pressed against her back, he ran his hands up and down her front, feeling the slight roundness of her belly and travelling up to her swollen breasts, weighing and kneading the way he knew she liked. “Need to fuck you, kitten. Need to bury myself in you… feel your tight heat strangling my cock… let’s see how wet you are.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He dropped down, flipped up her dress and vanished her knickers. Snarling, he gave her a sharp smack on the arse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> Spread. </em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione did as she was told, widening her stance and baring herself to his gaze. She was already dripping, and Sirius eagerly dove in, lapping up what she offered. Her eyes fluttered as he tongued her, and she began panting as she watched Remus calmly remove his jacket, take out his cufflinks - the platinum crescent moons she’d bought him for his birthday last - and roll up his sleeves. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bracing a knee on the cushion of the sofa to bring his face more level with hers, Remus threaded a hand into her hair and fused his mouth to hers. Their tongues tangled and danced as they tasted each other and they only broke apart when Hermione began shaking. She dropped her head and shouted as she came for the first time that night. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Remus ran a soothing hand up and down her back as Sirius stood, grinning, with her juices all over his face. “Pleased with yourself?” Sirius nodded and grabbed the back of Remus’ neck, pulling the other man to him. They kissed deeply, sharing her essence and sandwiching her between them in the process. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione whimpered, feeling slightly left out despite her position, until Sirius ran his fingers over her bum and down to her cunt, slipping two in and making her squeak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have I told you lately how delicious you are?” Remus asked her as she gripped the front of his shirt for balance. “I love having you for dessert.” He looked at Sirius. “Fuck her,” he said, “and I’ll fuck you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck, <em> yes </em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sirius stepped behind Hermione and undid his trousers. He pushed into her slowly, as he always did, relishing in the way her body welcomed him. He had just gotten into a steady, rocking rhythm when he stalled, and Hermione knew Remus was behind him. She felt him tremble as he licked and mouthed at her neck. He wouldn’t bite down - that was Remus’ privilege - but the canine in him loved leaving wet trails along her throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Smack! </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ahh…” Sirius moaned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You were very naughty earlier, Sirius,” Remus stated, bringing his hand back for another strike.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Smack! </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Teasing us when we were getting ready for dinner…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Smack! </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Making eyes at us when we were eating…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Smack! </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, fucking… Remus, <em> please, fuck me! </em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gladly, Sirius.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione knew the moment Remus entered Sirius because the raven-haired man’s breath hitched before he let out a stream of profanity that would make even himself blush if he'd been paying attention. She suddenly wished she was facing him so she could watch his eyes roll back. They always did when Remus fucked him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Remus rocked into Sirius who rocked into Hermione who tightened her inner muscles around him the way she knew drove him crazy. She <em> loved </em> driving Sirius crazy. The only thing better than making him lose control was making Remus lose control. Moans and growls filled the room and the triad’s magic began to vibrate around them. The picture frames on the walls shook and the furniture began to levitate. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A hand gripped her hip, and another hand reached around to rub her clit. A third hand braced itself on the back of the sofa, and a fourth grabbed a breast for grounding. Hermione gripped the hand at her breast and the hand clutching the sofa, trusting her men to hold her as they chased their ends together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Ahh… Sirius… Remus…!” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Remus… uunngghh… Kitten…” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Pads… Hermione… yeeeessss!” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Hermione, fuck… I’m coming…” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Yes… Sirius… there…there… ahhh!” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione seized, her body racked with her orgasm. Her cunt clenched around Sirius so tightly that he could hardly move inside her, which triggered his release as well. Growling, Remus slammed into Sirius one more time, emptying himself into the other man’s body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All three of them slumped against the others as aftershocks hit them. The magic in the room slowly settled and, once everyone’s breathing evened out some, they carefully disengaged from one another. Ever the protective Alpha, Remus checked both Sirius and Hermione, especially Hermione since she was pregnant, making sure that their fun hadn’t gone too far. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Satisfied, he kissed them both on the forehead, first Sirius and then Hermione. “Happy birthday, love,” he murmured.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She smiled contentedly at him and threaded her fingers through his, then reached for Sirius’ hand as well. “Take me to bed,” she requested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sirius kissed her shoulder. “As you wish.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>